1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,495 discloses an electrical connector. Its pin 5 is formed by punching the metal material belt. Reference is made to FIG. 1. The electrical connector has a horizontal welding base portion 50 for welding the pin 5 to a circuit board (not shown in the figure) so that the pin 5 is electrically connected with the circuit board. The base portion 50 includes a rear portion 501 and a front portion 503. A flexible arm 52 extends forwards and upwards from the rear portion 501 of the base portion 50. The flexible arm 52 can be electrically connected with a plate grid array module. A connecting portion 54 extends forwards and upwards from the front portion 503 of the base portion 50. A board-shaped fastening portion 56 extends from the front end of the connecting portion 54. The upper end of the fastening portion 56 diverges and has two fastening arms 561. On the opposite two sides of the fastening arms 561, there are a plurality of protruding splinters 562 for fastening the pin 5 onto an insulating body (not shown in the figure). However, because the base portion 50 and the flexible arm 52 of the pin 5 transversely extend, it is not easy to dispose the pins on the electrical connector in a dense manner.